


Donnie and his new redhead

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Taking place in the crossover between Batman: TAS and TMNT 2012 Donatello finds himself stuck on the other side of the B:TAS universe and spends some time with his not so secret crush Barbara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't either property etc etc

Batgirl's footsteps hit the rooftop first before the turtle's padded feet did the same a few feet behind her. 

Batgirl smiled looking back to Donatello "Thanks for coming out on patrol with me Donnie"

The turtle gave a sheepish grin as he gave a soft response "Y-yeah no problem Batgirl. I maybe the brains of my team but I'm also a formidable fighter" he grinned, til his eyes caught her walking away. 

She walked her hips slightly swaying which caught the turtle's eyes though he made sure to not get caught by the female looking. Then again she seemed like a professional crime fighter she could've probably spotted the turtle's staring unless she.. Donatello snapped out of it and blinked back to reality. Batgirl sat on the ledge on the side of the rooftop her boots starting to say a little. "Come on Donnie, I think we're entitled to one break when it's real slow on crime" He couldn't nod quickly enough joining her he took a seat next to the costumed female, looking up to the sky then to her face as she stared up at the Gotham night sky. 

"I can't believe they left you alone for patrolling...I "He stopped himself "N-Not that you're not able to handle it I just mean I !" Batgirl smiled looking to the babbling turtle and waved her hand. "Donnie it's okay, I prefer patrolling alone. But I am glad you decided to join me" It brought a smile to the turtle's face "Y-yeah of course Batgirl" 

"Barbara" 

"Wha " "Barbara, it's my real name.." Donnie's heart seemed to beat a little faster hearing her share her name with him. "Listen Donnie I'm really sorry that we're not able to get you back to your world" The turtle shook both hands "H-hey don't worry about it Batg-B-Barbara. Really!" He grinned his tooth missing green. Both again looked up at the sky with their view. "Donnie what's it like being a turtle?" He was a little confused eliciting a blink from the turtle. "I-I can't properly answer that since I can't really compare a human and turtle traits and not to mention the body structure and .." He stopped when the female put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean all that alright sorry let me see. " She looked up in thought. "I guess what I want to ask if you have like share the same kind of traits us plain old humans have?" Donnie felt his hands tremble a little holding onto the ledge. "Like what for example?" "For example" She immediately answered. "Well , do you have a girl back home? Turtle girl?" She spoke in a softer voice almost teasing. Donatello nearly felt his heart leap up out of his throat. He tried to keep his cool and stay still in front of this girl. "I..well there's no turtle girls , me and my brothers are the only ones. Well along with Spike..and uh all the other mutants are mostly almost all guys..." 

"And April?" She didn't let him relax for a moment his face had a tint of red now. "We're just...friends..." 

"That's all?" The redhead pressed on. "Y-yeah.." Distracted by the thoughts of where her questions would possibly lead them Donatello nearly completely failed to noticed the spandex covered female slipping closer onto his lap. She made sure the cape was pulled up slightly to make sure her grey spandex covered perfect ass was pressed into his lap right against his groin. The female pressed her back to the male turtle's front as her eyes fluttered looking to him. His entire world seemed to blow up with a red explosion he couldn't imagine how badly his face was now. The same red intensity shot through his body as it instantly heated up from her body presence on his. "That's too bad about her ..." She spoke even softer closer to the turtle's face as he was about to respond but his mouth was suddenly incapable of speech. "You liked that kiss I gave you when we said goodbye the first time right?" Donnie suddenly a mute nodded. "Well then.." The female pressed her ruby red lips to the turtle's own. Heart eyes couldn't cover what Donatello had on in that moment. Her lips left his while the turtle was still stunned. She casually picked up his arms by his forearms and wrapped them lightly around her form. She leaned back cuddling into him as she shifted in her turtle seat. Her tight ass doing more than enough to bring tingles to Donatello's groin as it rubbed against it purposely. 

Donatello seemed to regain consciousness as he took control of his arms not knowing what he was doing but he sure wasn't going to turn down her advances. The masked female nuzzled her face well into her neck, making the turtle's breaths quicken, especially when her tongue licked at it's scaled surface. That along with her grinding ass seemed to do well enough to bring out the thick pink phallus propping up between Batgirl's thighs. "Ah that's what I was curious about " She started grinding her ass harder letting the turtle penis sensually grind between her rear. "Come on Donnie" She practically purred into his ear as she took his hands putting them on her breasts. Donnie spoke soft gibberish as he grasped on the amazingly plush breasts through the material of her costume. It didn't take long before fluids collected at the tip of the terrapin penis, Batgirl gasped in delight as she touched it. "You know Donnie I bet I can make more come out..."

 

Batgirl's tights were thrown aside as she was in a different position now. Riding the purple clad ninja turtle cowgirl style. Her hands affectionately pressed to his plastron as she looked down while driving her hips down more onto the pink staff. Her hips swerved as her tight womanhood did it's best to welcome the turtle's cock through it's first journey through sexual ecstasy. "Donnie" The female moaned his name while Donnie did his best to keep up with her using all his agility and strength to keep up with the sexy human female now draining his cock of every oncoming drop. "Barbara.." He didn't stutter one bit as he spoke her name. Batgirl finally pulled back her mask as she leaned down to the turtle. "I know.." she cupped his face urgently kissing him, their faces shifted as both lovers lips fought to out deepen each other's sensual lip lock. Finally he and she pulled back to consume oxygen. The female looked down at their sexes that met, his thick pink meat sinking more and more into her waiting wet sex. "Ready?" She was planning something as she pushed down her hips hard onto the turtle cock. Donnie let out a huge cry that almost echoed thorough the Gotham air. So much warm turtle seed splashed out of her tight slit greedily capturing the turtle rod. Collapsing onto her green lover she gave him a knowing look as he returned the same look. Their lips didn't take long to meet as they rolled over into a furious makeout session.


	2. She knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did she find out of all people?

"Hold it right there Quinn!" Donnie landed on the roof in front of Harley while spinning his bo then pointing it at her. 

 

Harley gasped for a split second then realized who it was and started to laugh at herself she couldn't be more amused. Donnie wasn't however as he carefully approached the female villain he heard about.

"I don't know what you think is so funny bu- " Donnie was cut off as even his ninja reflexes failed him as the clown girl jumped into his arms still laughing. His eyes widened as he had a stunned gaze on his face followed by a giant sweatdrop.

"Oh my god you...turtleboy" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "U-uh Miss Quinn could you .." "MMMMWAH! " Donnie's face once again stunned as Harley laid a huge kiss on the confused turtle's cheek.

Obviously Harley couldn't hold back either as she was overly amused by the turtle's reaction so far. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it but you the turtle boy and the batgirl oh my gosh that's adorable!" Donnie's entire body seemed to feel numb as his face intensively increased in red. "Y-you kn-" He stammered. She cut him off "For some ninja and a batgirl you two sure like to suck face not so discreetly" It has been a week already since their relationship started. "I think it's cute , it's better than boring old bird boy" Quinn kept going on. By this point Donnie felt his knees weaken and his Bo ready to slip out of his hand. 

"Wait wait wait" Harley still close to him grasping his shoulders tightly surprised by the green muscular structure beneath her fingers. "Have you two ...?" Donnie couldn't take it especially as it was extra embarrassing being on the spot by a female instead of one of his brothers. He turned around quickly "I-I am not talking about this.." His voice cracked as he immediately started walking away completely forgetting his entire pursuit of Quinn. He didn't make it far as she jumped onto his shell hugging onto his neck. "GAH!" 

 

"Come on tell me!" She hugged onto the turtle her lithe form clinging to his shell. She even whispered teasingly into his ear. "Did you visit her batcave yet?" Donnie nearly lost balance at that moment avoiding a heavy fall. Quinn smoothly swung around landing in front of the turtle. "Ok ok I'm sorry but it was your first time wasn't it?" Donnie couldn't help but put his madly red face into his palms. Only pressing Harley on further as she hugged onto him again. "Oh my gosh that's so cute it was your first time!" "Please m-Miss Quinn.." 

"Don't be shy turtle boy and it's Harley. Come on details! Me and her are good friends you know." "B-but you're a criminal. " "Oh boy you've got a lot to learn green boy, we've got our time off the clock too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a lot of fun writing this fic it doesn't need to have smut.


End file.
